An Unforgettable Night
by xoxoKoOlkAtxoxo
Summary: Ella Montez is living a secret. What if her enemy was in the know? TxG. Pure fluff.


**A/N: Okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but this was an assignment that I had to do in English and I thought I might post it here as well...**

**Review! :D**

* * *

An Unforgettable Night

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter.

_Damn it,_ I thought. First day of school and already it was raining. I looked outside from my classroom window. _Good thing it's only drizzling...I don't wanna do a mission soaking wet._

You see, I, Ella Montez, am an undercover spy. Though I'm only called to base/headquarters if a mission involves teenagers, whether they did something 'naughty' or they're witnesses.

I know what you're thinking. 'She's too young to be a government agent.' Well, newsflash! I'm already a junior in Ocean Port High!

Wow. I just argued with myself. _Bring on the therapist..._

"Okay guys!" said Mr. Varner, interrupting my crazed thoughts. "This assignment is due on Monday! Don't forget!"

The bell rang loudly throughout the classroom and you could practically hear everyone's internal joy, including Mr. Varner. I went out of the trigonometry classroom, arching my eyebrow as Troy Bolton, captain of the school's basketball team, was making out with a stereo-typical, bimbo blonde cheerleader. _Ugh, I think breakfast is coming back up..._I mentally gagged as I ducked my head before scurrying away.

He noticed my poor excuse for an escape and held onto Cindy? Chelsea? Who cares.

He curled his lips into his signature smirk, making every other girl in the hallway swoon. _Cocky much?_ He walked towards me, his electric blue eyes piercing a hole on my head. I flinched, the stare making me sick. I unconsciously pulled up my black hood.

"Gabriella Montez...the social outcast at Ocean Port High...and possibly the whole of New Jersey.." he smirked again, proud of his useless statement.

"Don't call me that, idiot," I glared back at him, venom underlining my words. That made the stupid smirk on his ugly face grow with accomplishment.

He went closer and the steps that the took was making me nauseated. He was freaking strutting in the middle of the hallway! He unconsciously flipped his dark brown hair as the bimbo followed suit.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he went passed me. _Ignorant jock._

A few hours later, I was already in my pure black spy suit, the stretchy material hugging my tan skin comfortably. I went out of my apartment with a trench coat in hand. I'm actually an orphan and the government gives me the essentials, including the apartment, money and a car. I put on my black fedora hat and stepped into my midnight blue Ashton Martin. _My baby,_ I thought happily.

I drove through the New Jersey traffic, following the GPS. My boss said that I had to catch a criminal on the loose. Apparently, he was arrested for kidnapping teenage girls and raping them. I shuddered mentally and physically.

"Let's see..." I pondered, "Callumn St is just around...ah-ha!"

The unemotional voice of the GPS blared through my car, "You have now reached your destination."

"I know, I know," I muttered under my breath, turning the annoying device off. I hid it in a compartment and rushed out of the car. I let out a tiny smirk as I got my phone and dialled my boss.

"Are you there yet?" his voice rang.

"Yeah, what do I do now, Alex?" I asked impatiently.

"Umm...my sources say that he's in the building. All you have to do is to arrest him. Be careful though, there's a teenage boy in there, too."

Huh? I thought he only kidnapped girls?

"Why is he there?" I asked out loud.

"Dunno. Maybe he got him angry or something."

"Okay. Ella Montez, over and out."

"Rodger that."

2 hours, a stolen hat, and a major headache, later, I was in the third floor of the 5-story building with a shot gun and handcuffs. The criminal was already on the floor above me as he tried to escape. I also saw the teenage boy, though, even if it was just a glimpse. _Still, he looked familiar..._

I darted to the next floor, adrenaline pumping through my body faster than a running cheetah. The stairs weren't that long and I managed to get to the next floor, just in time to see the teenager-boy tied to a chair. His back was to me and I couldn't see any of his features; except for his strangely familiar dark, brown hair...

I looked around. I was so focused on the hostage that I didn't notice the run-away kidnapper. Or, more like _Kidnappers..._

The floor was surrounded by guys. Not just any guys. _Buff_ guys. Guys, that looked like they just came from wrestling matches. Guys, that can take me down in about two seconds, without even thinking about it. _Three _guys.

Yeah.

The door slammed shut behind me and I turned around to find another guy—_whoops! I meant four guys, _ with some sort-of cloth in his hand.

Damn.

That was the last word I thought before he put his cloth-covered hand on my nose and mouth. I sank into unconsciousness.

I woke up with a start, and a pounding headache rose from the depths of my brain. Ugh. I winced, and looked around.

Well, I was tied to a chair, in the exact same room, and the teenage boy was facing me, eyes laced with concern. In fact, we were in the middle of the empty room, our chairs facing each other.

Oh. My. God.

You have got to be kidding me. First, it was raining. Then, the guy made me unconscious. Third, this.

Troy-freaking-Bolton.

My eyes were wide as plates as the jock looked at me, his face showing many emotions, including worry. My shock turned to confusion as he didn't look like he was mad, or angry. Even disgusted.

"You okay? I think he hit your head," his voice was laced with emotion. I didn't even know he could _feel_, let alone feel _emotion_. _Ella! Say something!_ My smart mental voice mentally kicked me.

"Why are you here?" my voice was still raspy with sleep. I wanted to stretch, but...yeah.

"I knew the guy. I owed him some money but I didn't make it in time," he shrugged, as if it was normal to be tied up like this.

"How much?"

"$50. I needed it for someone's present."

Wow. Who knew Troy Bolton bought presents. I spaced out for a while, and then Troy called my name.

"Ella? El-la! El—"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered. We needed a plan.

"Okay, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Ummm..." he looked thoughtful, but then he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen him muster. And it was _genuine!_

"What?" I arched my eyebrow.

He shook his head at me and started wiggling. I looked shocked for a moment, thinking that he wanted to go to the bathroom. Yuck.

My confusion vanished as he pulled out a black Swiss knife from his pocket. _Hallelujah!_

He quickly cut his rope and got out of the chair. But to my surprise, he turned to me and started cutting my rope. _Why was he helping me?_ I shook the thought off. Maybe he was just doing it out of...I don't know.

I quickly pulled down the—now—loose rope and got my phone. I dragged Troy to the stairs and beckoned him to go up as I called Alex and asked for a ride. He looked at me for a moment, his face showing something I didn't recognise before darting up.

When I got to the rooftop, it didn't take too long for the chopper to land. I got in and turned around to see Troy shocked.

"C'mon!" I shouted through the noisy propellers. He snapped out of it and quickly ran towards me.

_I don't think he'll forget about this moment for the rest of his life_, I thought, as the chopper flew out of the rooftop. I looked at him and he was smiling at me, relief showing his face.

"I don't think we'll be enemies anymore..." he stated, his smile lighting up his eyes.

Things will never be the same again.


End file.
